Percy Jackson HG AU
by theamazinghipster-man
Summary: Summary: 24 demigod tributes forced to fight each year to the death on a live broadcast to Mount Olympus for the gods entertainment.


**New York City 12:00P.M GMT**

Percy Jackson sat on the windowsill in his – Smelly Gabe's – room, overlooking the bustling streets of Manhattan while trying to gain his nerves for today's reaping; it'll be his third time attending Camp Half-Blood where the twenty-four tributes will be announced on a live broadcast from Mount Olympus by Aeolus.

The Olympian Gods, and minor Gods, would have to claim their children if they were chosen as tributes for the upcoming games; which was why Percy was still considered undetermined since his Olympian father has still yet to claim him in the last fifteen years of his life. He felt a strong resentment towards the Olympian Gods, and his Olympian dad for just sitting by and watching demigod children from the age of twelve through eighteen being thrown into an arena and fighting to the death for the Gods entertainment.

A sigh escaped his lips, all he wanted to do was survive three more years so that his mother, Sally Jackson, wouldn't have to deal with Smelly Gabe all on her own, and the thought of having his mother bury what was left of his remains from the arena wasn't a pleasant thought either.

"Percy?" Sally's voiced called from the other side of the door, knocking twice before entering into her son's – Smelly Gabe's – room in her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform while holding a brown paper bag that contained free samples of candy from her store in her left hand. "Hey, mom." Percy replied, giving her a warm smile as he climbed down the windowsill to give his mother a hug. Sally embraced Percy tightly in her arms, not letting go for a good while before pulling back to give her son a kiss on the cheek as she smoothed out her son's short black hair.

Percy felt a tug in the pit of his stomach as he looked up into his mother's sadden eyes. "Don't worry mom, I'll be fine." Sally nodded slowly, wiping away a tear from her eye as she gave a small smile. "I know you'll do fine, Percy; but I want you to know if you're chosen to be in the arena... I'll be rooting for you all the way." "Mom.. I..." Percy began, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water before straightening up and looked at his mother with a determined look in his eyes, nodding. "I won't disappoint you, mom. I'll do whatever it takes to come back alive, I promise."

Mother and son embraced again in a tight hold before being interrupted by Smelly Gabe, who decided that now would be the best time to leave his poker game to disrupt the precious moment between mother and son. "Sally! Where's that damn bean dip?" Percy gritted his teeth, opening his mouth to give Smelly Gabe a piece of his mind, but was immediately cut off by his mother.

"I'll make you all the seven layered bean dip to last you for the whole week, Gabe, but first I need to drop off Percy at the station." "You taking my camaro?" Sally nodded. "Just there and back, Gabe." Gabe paused, narrowing his eyes towards Percy. "Not a scratch, you hear?" Yes, sir." Percy bitterly spat out. Gabe glared, but turned around and headed off back to his poker game, muttering. "Good riddance."

They drove to the bus station where Grover- one of the many satyrs in charged of bringing the demigod children to Camp Half-Blood where the twenty-four tributes will be announced – was waiting for them infront of the entrance wearing his usual fake feet and green rasta-style cap to hide his hooves and horns.

Percy had first met Grover the summer after his twelfth birthday when the satyr first arrived to collect the demigod; giving him a cold shoulder at first when he realized he was being forced to wait to see if he was going to be sent to the arena to fight to the death for the Gods entertainment, but finally started warming up to the satyr when realizing Grover wasn't as bad as he originally thought; and the fact that Percy wasn't called as a tribute for the last three years, so he was able to know Grover more, and know they were practically best friends.

"Hey G-man!" "Percy, Mrs. Jackson!" Grover called, trotting over to the Jackson family. Sarah smiled. "Hello Grover. You've sure grown a lot these past few months." Grover sheepishly smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Jackson, it's nice seeing you two again- not that I mean today's a good day or-" Percy shooked his head, clapping a hand on Grover's shoulder. "Relax, G-man. It's okay, we know what you mean."

Grover sighed, hanging his head and gave his friend a sadden look. "I'm just sorry that it has to be this way, Percy." Percy nodded solemnly. "I know, Grover; but don't bring yourself down, this isn't your fault." He paused. "Heck, I might not even be thrown into the arena again this year." Grover nodded, giving his friend a reassuring smile before glancing towards the clock hanging outside the bus station. "We better get going, Percy. We don't want to be late..."

Percy pursed his lips, glancing back towards his mother and embraced her once again. "I'll send you an Iris message once the tributes have been announced, mom." Sally nodded, giving her son a reassuring squeeze in return and a kiss on the cheek before handing him the brown paper bag full of samples of blue candy from her shop. "This is for you and Grover to share on the way there."

He smiled. "Thanks mom." Sally smoothed her son's hair one last time. "Bye, Percy." "Bye, mom." Percy murmured, heading off after Grover to catch the greyhound bus that will take them up to Camp Half-Blood where Aeolus will announce the twenty-four tributes; taking a seat at the back of the bus as the engine roared to life, Percy took one last look out the window and took one last look at his mother until she was well out of sight as they entered into the freeway and headed straight to Camp Half-Blood.


End file.
